


One Shot: Always Prepared

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, Drug Use, Elevator Sex, F/M, Female Character of Color, Hotel Sex, Interracial Relationship, One Night Stands, One Shot, Public Sex, Rain, Rock Stars, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Robert and a nightclub companion continue their Quaalude haze evening in an elevator.





	One Shot: Always Prepared

They ran from the limo through the door of the hotel, soaked, but still in good spirits from a night of flirting, dancing, and a quaalude haze.

“Those bloody wide New York sidewalks!” Robert bellowed in mock protest of the heavy rain as he swept his hair out of his eyes and let loose with a rowdy laugh. 

“Try running in the rain in bare feet,” said Charlene, who was also laughing, stilettos in one hand, clutch in the other. The thin, floral patterned fabric of her dress also was no match for the summer night deluge and clung to her like a second skin, one that Robert admired.

“I must admit I rather like what that torrent of rain did to your outfit,” he said, eyeing her as they walked through the lobby to the elevator. He had been admiring her bounty of curves since he had stolen her away from a night of dancing with her friends at the club, and the aftermath of their time in the storm only intensified his appreciation. He pushed the elevator button and briefly tore his eyes away from her to see how fast the elevator would be coming, and then he tugged at his mostly open shirt, which was clinging to his sizeable chest.

“I could say the same about you,” Charlene said, gazing on his soaked pants that made his immense package even more prominent.

When the elevator arrived, he guided her through the doors and pressed the button for his floor.

“I thought good English gentlemen were always prepared for rain,” she taunted. “You let me down! You need to make it up to me.”

“I’m no gentleman tonight, love,” he said with a mischievous grin,” but I will make it up to you right now, and I am completely ready for whatever rain comes,” he said, staring into her eyes intently, with a lascivious smirk blooming on his face.

He explained himself by pushing the elevator’s stop button without breaking his gaze on Charlene.

Charlene dropped her shoes and bag and returned a lusty, giddy grin. “I accept your apology.”

He caressed the back of her head and dove in with a passionate kiss, which she returned eagerly, grazing his back and grabbing at his ass.

She leaned against the elevator wall while he freed his thick hard-on from his jeans. He fondled her brown thighs while simultaneously raising her short dress higher and reaching his intended destination. “Just as I thought, no underwear. Good girl.”

He began to tease her wetness, but she lifted her leg behind him and moved to guide him inside. “I’ve been waiting all night for this,” she moaned.

“Let’s not keep you waiting any longer,” he said, his need palpable in the huskiness of his voice. He plunged into her without delay, delighting in her wail of satisfaction.

Holding onto her leg with one hand and bracing against the wall with the other, they continued to fuck furiously, with the sounds of their heavy breathing and moans filling the square chamber.

“Oh, Robert!” she cried, undone by the hard thrusting and his relentless cock, her body buzzing with ecstasy.  
“Shit!” His face contorted into an orgasmic visage as she slammed into him just as hard.

The world narrowed to that tiny room as they continued to please each other with vigorous abandon.  
Moments later, Charlene closed her eyes tightly as an unstoppable wave of exhilaration zipped through her body and she seemed to explode into a million satisfied pieces. And then he joined her in that euphoric expanse of time and space.

“Mmmmm, I am no longer disappointed,” she quipped. She adjusted her dress and retrieved her items from the floor.

“Shall we get this old cage rolling again?” Robert asked, fixing his pants.

“Yes. I’m ready for whatever comes next.”

He pushed the stop button again and the elevator roared to life. Shortly after, the elevator dinged for his floor, and they exited, hand in hand.


End file.
